<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween One-Shot (Suselle) by glowz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100447">Halloween One-Shot (Suselle)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowz/pseuds/glowz'>glowz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, and lancer was totally secretly in the audience, berdly is a supressed gay asshole and thats canon ok i don't make the rules, but she secretly liked the role of the bad guy, everyone in class had to participate as a grade, moonlight kisses, snowdrake is a real cunt okay stop hating on berdly 2020, so thats why susie was there at all, suselle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowz/pseuds/glowz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I was bored and even though it's May I made a Halloween themed shot.)</p><p>Noelle is struggling with being afraid of Susie's role in the school play as a serial killer, so she searches for some kind of way around it. Meanwhile, she gets a tip from Catti about people having plans to sabotage Susie's good time, so she goes against her mothers law and attends the party to try and protect her crush. Susie plans to confess her feelings for Noelle at the party, but everything hardly goes to plan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noelle Holiday &amp; Susie, Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune), Noelle Holiday/Suzy (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween One-Shot (Suselle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noelle trudged across the ground, bearing just a flashlight. Dark woods shrouded the area, her spine straightening that much more when her hooves caught on twisted, gnarled tree roots. She tugged at her leg and panicked, full well knowing something or someone  was following her. She panted, hearing footsteps behind her… a killer in a white mask slowly shambled towards her, chanting something unintelligible. Noelle hyperventilated, tugging on her leg harder. The killer raised their weapon and Noelle’s scream pierced through the air as she ducked down and covered her head with her arms…!<br/>
“Cut!” Berdly’s exasperated voice rang out on the stage. Susie tugged off the white mask and sighed, “Christ, Noelle! Are you seriously that scared of this piece of plastic?” She asked, turning it over in her claws. Noelle flinched at the sight of it.</p><p>The forest was actually just a couple of cleverly placed fake plastic trees, the roots Noelle was stuck on also a fake pile of painted plastic and paper. The house lights turned on and exposed all their set secrets. It was October 30th, and they had last rehearsals for their horror play coming this Halloween. Susie, an unexpected understudy, had filled in for Snowy as the main villain/ murderer. Susie, however, was undoubtedly much more terrifying as the villain than Snowy ever could’ve been. Noelle flushed pink, “I-It’s just- I don’t know! The eyes and the w-walking...you do it all so well!” She said, “I clam up!” Noelle’s usual skirt and dress shirts were replaced with a pair of hole-filled jeans and a t-shirt, a classic horror-protagonist outfit. </p><p>Berdly flapped up stage, “Noelle, PUH-LEASE. It’s Susie! Not a real killer! You’re scared of your own friend?” He asked, looking down at the still-curled-up-in-fear-Holiday. Kris snickered from backstage, earning a pointed look from Susie. She offered a hand to Noelle and helped her up. The two of them had slowly grown closer after months of friendship and a couple months of working together on set, and this felt like some kind of final test of friendship. Noelle clung to Susie's hand for a little longer, as Susie tried to help, “You just gotta remember it’s me. I’m not a slasher dude, I’m a weird purple girl that eats school supplies.” She joked, helping ease Noelle’s nerves as she giggled. </p><p>Berdly sighed and pointed the ‘Moonlit Murder’ script at Noelle again. “Remember! Angelina is supposed to turn around as Axel Killer tries to chop her and make him break the root she’s stuck in! Then you can run off stage with your tail between your legs for the final scene, capiche?” He asked. Noelle sighed and let go of Susie, who stepped behind the light again and put the mask back on over her snout. Noelle slowly returned to the edge of the stage as the tense music picked back up, and she dashed across the floor, stuck in the roots again. Susie shambled after her, fake axe in hand. Noelle felt the fear build back up in herself, and she remembered who it was. ‘Susie. Susie. It’s just Susie! The love-of-your-life-Susie!’ Just as Susie raised the axe, the house lights came back on and Toriel spoke from the doors. “Ah-hem!” She cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. Berdly looked ready to pop a blood vessel.</p><p>Kris hopped down from the stage and joined their mother. Toriel smiled fondly at the particularly gruesome snapshot. “Practice is over for today, kids! Begin cleaning up your work areas.” She said. A long sigh of relief came from everyone else, as they had worked on the same scene over and over again. Noelle looked disappointed in herself as she reached down to untangle her hoof. Susie, instead, crouched down and untied her. “Here. This whole concept is a little...complicated, isn’t it? It’s got no smooth-ness.” She complained. Noelle shrugged, “Heh, thanks for trying to make me feel better.” She said, prodding Susie. Susie snorted, “Hey, I’m not just saying that! It’s true. I wanna change it, but Berdly is such a stickler that I could barely get a word in edgewise. But hey, who cares? Let’s blow this place.” She said, pulling Noelle up by the hand again. </p><p>Hometown loved Halloween. Parties, trick or treating, pranks, movies, they played it all for October. Catti had invited everyone to a Halloween party that night, like a cast party. Susie and Kris were guaranteed to come, but Noelle had entrusted to Susie that she wasn’t completely sure about going. Her mother was against any kind of parties full of highschoolers, especially if a delinquent like Susie was attending - even though Susie had had a clean record for a year now. </p><p>Noelle and Susie walked to the dressing room, quiet. Susie looked over at her, “You okay?” She asked, trying to sound tough and considerate at the same time. Noelle sighed, “I don’t know. How am I so scared of a piece of plastic in your hands? I feel like such a...coward!” She said, crossing her arms. Susie shrugged, “...Well, it’s not so bad. Maybe we can work through your fear. Maybe it’s not the mask! Maybe it’s me?” She asked. Noelle had to laugh, “Ha! No way. I couldn’t possibly be scared of you.” She said. Susie raised an eyebrow, “Why not?” She asked curiously. Noelle blushed, her head racing with thoughts about how she couldn’t be scared of Susie because she wanted to smooch her. “W-Well, I was scared of the mask when Snowdrake wore it too! So...it can’t be you.” She argued, avoiding Susie’s real question. The two of them walked inside their respective stalls, changing, but still talking.</p><p>“So, what would you think if we...changed the scene?” Susie asked. Noelle stopped in the middle of pulling her shirt off. “Huh?” She asked curiously. Susie shrugged as she pulled off her fake blood-stained jeans and white t-shirt. “We could change it and no one would know, it’d resolve your fear and cause no problems.” She suggested, pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a green, plain t-shirt. Noelle shrugged as she pulled on a pair of wool leggings and a grey skirt. “I don’t know, Susie. What if something goes wrong? I already keep messing up the rehearsed scene. If I mess up an improv scene, Berdly will have our heads on a platter!” She said.</p><p>Susie frowned and knocked on her stall for punctuation, “Noelle, you gotta quit thinking like that! You didn’t ‘mess up’ anything, you’re just afraid. Nothin’ wrong with that.” She explained. Noelle felt her shame about the play melting with every encouraging word. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I should be more confident!” She said, stepping out of the changing room to see Susie slipping on a sweatshirt with their school Hawks logo. “Yeah, that’s the spirit.” She said. Susie’s joyful smile dripped into a guilty one. “So, uh...speaking of spirits…” She mentioned. Noelle sighed, “Susie, you know I can’t go. My mom would kill me! She already threatened to ground me if I went. Besides, she’s going on a trip to the Waterfalls TONIGHT, and if I betrayed her trust while she was gone, she’d never leave me alone again!” Noelle explained, exasperated.</p><p>Susie blinked and scratched her freckled chin, “So...she’ll be gone?” Susie asked. Noelle nodded, “Yes.” She replied, skeptical at her question. Susie put her hands behind her head and looked at the ceiling, “So...hypothetically...I could sneak you out?” She asked. Noelle blushed, “Susie! That...that sounds great, but...I just can’t! I get scared of a piece of plastic, remember? I don’t have it in me to ditch my house.” She said, turning away from her sharply, picking up her bag. Susie smiled and moved to meet her pretty green eyes again, “Aw, c’mon. You’re the girl that swordfought tens of hundreds of Darkeners, remember? You saved my sorry tail more times than I can count.” She exaggerated, and Noelle tried to force away a smile, “It was all luck.” She said. Susie smiled and leaned down to her eye-level, her hands behind her back, and Noelle met eyes with her. “Then you’re one lucky doe. Maybe that lucky streak will make it so your mom doesn’t notice a thing and we get off without a hitch, hm?” She asked. </p><p>Noelle could feel Susie’s eyes prying open her soul, and Noelle had to admit she didn’t hate the idea. Running off to a coming-of-age Halloween Highschool Party with the girl she had a major crush on? What nerdy, gay doe would turn that down? Noelle sighed and looked up at Susie. “How about this? I consider it. If I decide to, I’ll text you. But if I don’t, just have fun without me.” She smiled, and Susie sighed, “But it won’t be as fun because you’re not there.” She said. Noelle blushed again, and Susie did too, but she didn’t take back what she said. Noelle giggled and looked at her, “That’s very sweet, but I need a ‘yes’ or ‘no’, Susie.” She said, knowing what kind of game Susie was trying to play.</p><p> Susie gave in and nodded, “Fine, yes.” She said, standing up straight again. Susie’s ringtone blared from her phone, a punk song that Noelle and her had jammed out to on multiple occasions, and she saw it was Toriel. “We’ll talk later, I have a car pool to join. I hope you’ll text me, okay?” She said. Noelle nodded and watched her go, as Noelle continued to pack away her clothes neatly. She heard a door open and she cringed in embarrassment. She recognized the sound of paws on the floor, and a tick-tapping of a phone screen. Catti stood next to her. “...So, Susie’s totally into you.” She stated. Noelle blushed, “Huh?! I mean, what? No! I m-mean, god, I wish, but- I mean- what?” Her voice broke in about fourteen different places. Catti smiled. “And you’re into her.” She said. Noelle frowned, “Oh, don’t be ridiculous. The latter may be true, but you already knew that. Susie isn’t into me, we’re just great friends.” She explained. Catti nodded, “Mhm. So, you’ll be interested in the latest rumors about your scaly little girlfriend?” She said.</p><p>Catti might’ve been a perpetuator of gossip, but her tales were rarely false. If it had anything to do with Susie, it was either a cause for concern or something Noelle already knew. Noelle sighed, doubting just how important it might’ve been. Noelle pulled out a piece of paper filled with finished Pre-Calc work all over it. “Here, payment. Now tell me what’s up with Susie...please.” She said. Noelle had to watch her manners sometimes. Susie had rubbed off on her a bit too much in ways. Catti swiped the paper from the air, a cheshire-like smile stretching on her face. “Much obliged. Rumor has it that the party is going down near the lake, since most kids aren’t allowed down there. Rumor also has it that your little friend is being targeted, revenge style.” She said. </p><p>Noelle snapped her head to Catti, “What? Targeted? How?” She asked. Catti shrugged, “Well, you know how she’s not exactly...been a saint. This past year was really good for her, and it’s pretty much all your doing. But some still hold a grudge from Susie’s mean days. That’s all I can say.” She said. Noelle frowned, “What, do you want more homework? I have more!” She said. Catti shook her head, “You misunderstood me. I can’t say anymore because I don’t KNOW anymore. I’ll be at the party, but that’s it. You should probably go, too.” She advised, lazily striding out of the bathroom. </p><p>Noelle looked in the bathroom mirror, assessing herself. She felt a burning sense of justice inside herself. No one had the right to hurt someone so wholly dedicated to improving themselves! Susie had tried to better herself more times than Noelle could count, but no one was willing to let her change. She tightened her fists, and dug out her phone. She opened the Overnet and typed something, frantically reading the results and clicking on a link…</p><p>“TOP 10 Cheap, Easy, Fast Halloween Costumes for Monsteresses Down On Their Luck!!!”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Noelle quickly walked towards the grocery store, San’s, that she had only visited maybe twice for baking ingredients and pencils. The website she’d used had directed her to the nearest store, and she prayed that they had a selection of Halloween costumes. She stepped inside, and looked around. Short shelves filled with products filled the store, and Noelle looked for any kind of rack that possibly held costumes. She suddenly felt a tap on her arm, and she squealed, looking around. Noelle was met with a rather sleepy-looking skeleton in a blue hoodie and pink slippers. Noelle waved, “Er, hi.” She said nervously. Sans smiled, “Uh huh. Tell me what’s got you so jumpy, lady. You’re not stealing or anything, huh?” He asked, a sudden hard look in his eyes. Noelle shook her head, “N-No! Not at all! I guess I’m just...doing things last minute. A… friend of mine invited me to a party tonight, but I don’t have a costume.” She explained, scratching the back of her ears anxiously. </p><p>Sans smiled, the mean glow of his eyes turning jovial and rested again, “Then you’re in luck, pal. Follow me.” He said, walking towards a wall. Noelle frowned and looked away from him, at the other end of the store, “Isn’t the stock over here-” She was met with the skeleton on the other side of the store, in front of her eyes. She jumped in surprise. “H-How did…? You were just over-” She was cut off by Sans’ words, “Cheap-o costumes are over here. We got great deals on costumes of all kinds. Murderers, pirates, cardboard boxes...that last one sold like hotcakes last year-” He mumbled, flipping through a ton of stuffy costumes and Noelle shook her head, “Erm...listen, I’m not really a murder-y kind of girl. Got anything else? More...tame?” She asked nervously, and Sans smiled, “Why, of course. I shoulda guessed, you jumped just at me touchin’ ya.” He teased her. Noelle blushed, “Heh, sorry.” Sans shook his skull, bones rattling. “Don’t be sorry, girl. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with being spooked now and again. Besides, it’s fun for people like yours truly.” He chuckled, a throaty noise Noelle appreciated. She suspected her father and this skeleton would get along great.</p><p>Sans finally pulled out a costume, “Voila. Behold. Feast your eyes.” He said, pulling out a long, white beach dress, a golden halo, and a pair of plastic bird wings. “Be an angel, my DEER. I think it’d suit the likes of you.” He declared, handing Noelle his sick Halloween threads. Noelle looked it over, realizing it almost looked like her Darkener dress. “This...is great! Thank you so much!” She said, bubbly with excitement. Sans shrugged, “No problem. In fact, it’s on the house. I’ve been trying to get rid of that dress for a month. No one seems to want beach stuff in October. Weird.” He said, walking behind the counter. Noelle beamed, “Oh, thank you! I won’t forget this!” She smiled. Sans shrugged, “Don’t sweat it. Besides, I’m sure Susie will find you looking HEAVEN-ly.” He punned, chuckling, as Noelle bagged her costume. At first, Noelle laughed, before a realization donned on her. “How did you know I was going to see-?” She looked up to meet his eye sockets behind the counter, but he was gone. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Noelle dashed inside with the costume in her bookbag, only to meet her mother, packing her purse. “Ah, Noelle. Just in time, sweetheart. I was just about to leave!” She smiled. Noelle’s fear kicked up to one hundred, but she breathed deeply. “Ah! Hey, mom! Leaving so soon?” She asked. Her mother smiled, “Yep. Duty calls, my sweet doe.” She said, and approached her daughter, kissing her forehead. “I’ll miss you.” Just as she straightened her back, Mrs. Holiday’s expression toughed, “And I trust that there will be no shenanigans while I am gone? Especially no time spent with that little friend of yours?” She asked, her gaze pointed. </p><p>Anxiety rippled through Noelle, “N-No, of course not. Just...me and my pumpkin pound cake. Like every year.” She joked lightly. The only thing her mother allowed her to do during the season of Halloween was to make pumpkin pound cake to pass out to the few kids of Hometown. Practically no one passed up the Holiday house, because doing so would render one with NO Halloween pound cake...but such a thing had to happen this year.  Noelle felt a little guilty, but she cared for Susie more than any kid’s feelings over sweets. Her mother smiled, “Of course. How could I be so distrustful of my daughter? Have a nice night, my precious fawn.” She cooed, leaving the house. Noelle watched her go, her car disappearing into the sunset. Noelle took a deep breath and wrapped her tray and pound cake in clear wrap, preparing to bring it to the party. She jogged upstairs.</p><p>Noelle sat in her room, pulling the dress over her antlers. She fixed the halo over her head with a wire, and slipped the fake wings over her shoulders. She sighed and looked in the mirror, realizing how goofy and cute she looked. “Oh well,” She chuckled at herself. “I’m doing this to help Susie! No one’s gonna ruin her favorite day!” She said to herself, as she pulled out her phone and texted her best friend.</p><p>Noelle Ann Holiday: Hey Susie, remember the halloween party thingy?</p><p>She got a fast reply, which was something that almost never happened with Susie. Noelle giggled.</p><p>Suzzzie: duh yeah. you change your mind??</p><p>Noelle Ann Holiday: Yep. You said you’d help me get there, right? </p><p>Suzzzie: hell yeah i said that i’ll be there in like 3 minutes</p><p>Noelle felt a rush of excitement. She slipped her phone in her dress’s pocket, and grabbed the cake, excited. She waited on the porch, and not before long, she heard a loud screech. Susie had arrived on her mountain bike, a treat for herself she bought after saving up from working at Flower King. Kris always rode on the spokes with Susie, but Noelle had never done it herself. Susie was dressed as Markie Murderface, an antagonist from a famous horror comic. She had a torn-up red flannel on with absurdly ripped jeans on and a fake-blood stained white t-shirt. She had the very mask that frightened Noelle pinned on her belt. “Hey! You look sweet!” She laughed. Susie observed the flowing beach gown that Noelle had, and had to admit how cute she looked. Noelle blushed and smiled, “Thanks! I-I think you look...cool! But a bit too murder-y for my taste.” She said, and approached her. Susie grinned at her, “Yeah, I dunno if a murderer and an angel should hang out. People might think I’m the real deal.”</p><p>Noelle chuckled and offered the cake, “I made a pumpkin cake for Halloween, d’you think we should bring it?” Susie nodded, “If it’s made by Noelle and it’s a baked good, people’ll want it. Toss it in the basket and hop on the back.” She grinned, and Noelle obeyed. She gently tucked the cake in a metal basket on Susie’s front, and stood behind her. She carefully put her hooves on the spokes, and gulped. “Er...should I hold onto anything?” She asked nervously, sitting on the metal seat above the back wheel. Susie nodded, “Yeah, just grab my back, especially if it gets bumpy.” She said. Noelle felt flustered, but wrapped her arms around Susie’s waist. “Like this?” She asked quietly. Susie felt her own cheeks get a little flushed, but she grinned. “Yep! Now keep holding on.” She said, and kicked off. Wind quickly picked up, blowing the hem of Noelle’s skirt gently. Noelle watched the town pass. There was something...different about this. Of course they didn’t go very fast, but Noelle felt oddly safe. She held Susie tight, and watched the sun dip under the horizon. A hall of trees framed the path to the lake, and Susie waved at Asgore as they passed the flower shop. Noelle felt herself blush as Asgore gave Susie a seemingly teasing gesture of a girl swooning. Susie just shook her head and laughed at the old fluffy pushover. </p><p>Susie had confided in Asgore about her feelings for Noelle. Susie felt foremost, grateful to her. She’d stuck with her and helped her change her habits. And Susie secondly felt a deep need to protect her friend. Asgore had already helped Susie access that Susie’s love language was protection, there was a lot to protect Noelle from, especially when she was afraid of nearly everything. Susie felt so secure with Noelle’s soft arms around her torso, and she felt deeply about everything Noelle did. Susie was never so invested in someone else, especially someone like Noelle. So she wanted to make this one special, and was determined not to just be a wallflower. Susie had made plans to wait until most of the party had cleared out, and then come clean about just how strongly she felt about Noelle. That is, tell her she felt...Susie couldn’t even say it in her own head. She’d never even had a partner before! Kris and Ralsei were the only people that knew, and Kris had tried to convince Susie to call Noelle a hot piece of work, for some reason…Susie vehemently refused them and decided to come up with something different. Ralsei tried to offer her a love manual, but she refused that, too, considering the first page was a guide on how to serenade someone. She later found out the book was published about three hundred years ago.</p><p>Noelle felt the bike slow to a stop, and she looked up over Susie’s shoulders. The orange, autumn leaves were raked away from the path by the water, and a light-up dance floor was set up, white tiles lighting up the otherwise dark knight. Guests were already dancing away. People Noelle didn’t recognize were there, but she could tell they were all her own age, or about. Kris was even on the sidelines talking with a white goat that Noelle didn’t recognize as Asriel… Susie hopped off the seat and helped Noelle off the back wheel. “C’mon, let’s go talk with Kris. They’ll probably dig our costumes.” She said, and Noelle looked at the pound cake, but shrugged it off, following Susie over there.</p><p>Kris was dressed in a pair black overalls and a black t-shirt, a pair of red devil horns on their head. Susie walked over and Noelle slowly realized who the person next to Kris was. “Wait...Ralsei? Did you...come up here?” She asked, accidentally interrupting the two of them. Ralsei turned and looked at her, “Who’s Ralsei?” He asked, confused. Noelle blushed, “Oh, uh, sorry, I didn’t mean- I thought you were someone el-” Ralsei laughed and shook his head, “I’m just messing with you! I did, I used a spell so I could join Kris- or, well, join all of you up here.” He explained. He was wearing a pair of long johns that had a print of a skeleton over it, like he was a walking X-Ray. Noelle chuckled and thought of Sans. “You guys look nice!” She said, “Especially you, Kris. You never put this much effort into dressing for anything.” She said. Kris shrugged and pointed to Noelle’s halo. “You are my enemy.” They said. Noelle realized that, in fact, Kris was a devil-thing and Noelle was an angel. Noelle snorted, “You’re a nerd. How come you’re the leader all the time?” She mused curiously. Kris shrugged, “Probably because I’m the smartest. And coolest. And best.”</p><p>Ralsei looked offended, and Susie just laughed, “Ha! Yeah, okay. Well if you’re so good at everything, then how about you go out there and dance?” She asked smugly. Kris said nothing and walked towards the lake, “I have a friend to catch up with.” Was all they said, as a pale yellow, onion-shaped monster emerged from the lake, flecking water onto the shore. Susie laughed in satisfaction and looked at Noelle, who shook her head at Kris. “Well, how about you, Ralsei? What are your plans?” She asked. Ralsei chuckled, “Not much. I-” He shared a telling gaze with Susie, “-Was not sure if I should, y’know...stick around.” Susie made a subtle gesture to leave Noelle and her alone. Ralsei understood, “And, I m-mean, I gotta take care of Kris! Since we’re...kinda close, and all. And...they said they’d let me study this world with them! Heh! So, I’ll...see you two around.” He said, awkwardly snapping and backpedalling towards Kris.</p><p>Noelle frowned and whispered to Susie, “Why is he acting so weird? Did I say something?” She asked. Susie shrugged, “Well...I don’t think so, but you never know with that guy.” She admitted, her heart racing in her lie. She held a toothy, nervous grin at Noelle, who chuckled, “Hey! You’re acting weird too! Is there some surprise I don’t know about?” She asked teasingly. Susie flushed, “S-Surprise? Whaaaaaaa-at? N-no! You’re...crazy. Anyway, let’s go...dance.” She said, grabbing Noelle’s hand. Noelle laughed and decided to disregard Susie’s nervous speil, and join her. The dance floor wasn’t very crowded, but a speaker that Jockington brought was blaring music no one really loved, but music everyone knew. He was even taking requests.</p><p>Susie pulled Noelle onto the light-up stage, the bright LEDs lighting up their faces like a ghost story teller would hold a flashlight under their chin. Susie started to dance, moving her hips and shoulders in a rhythmic way that Noelle wasn’t quite used to yet. Susie’s hair swayed, as it had grown even longer in the year. Noelle moved with her, even if by nature she had two left feet. She felt very, very happy. Susie watched Noelle when she wasn’t looking, and had never thought she looked so pretty. The beach dress kicked up everytime Noelle kicked her legs with the beat, and it twirled every time she did, and so on. It was such a flowy piece of clothing that it could never compare to the stiff, tough vests and sweaters Noelle used to wear when they first met. Since then, she’d been a lot more relaxed in her fashion, but this was unlike anything Susie had seen her in. Time passed way too fast, and before either of them knew it, a song came on that Susie was sure she’d heard before. It was slow and sweet, and people started to couple up on the floor.</p><p>“Across the room, a bumbling bloom, a bombshell, and I fell hard.<br/>
Across the floor, the sweetest tune, and I said, ‘babe, I can tell that you are scarred.’<br/>
I know I don't deserve her, I don’t deserve her indeed<br/>
‘Cause who could love such a loser, a monster just like me?”</p><p>Susie felt herself stop and look up, only to find Kris flinging her a thumbs up from the request booth. Jockington gave Susie a thumbs up too- with his tail- even though he clearly had no idea what it meant. Catti rolled her eyes and forced his thumbs up down...even if she also tossed Susie a wink of encouragement. Susie felt her heart catch in her throat. It was her ringtone for whenever Noelle called, and it had been since she realized her feelings for her. Noelle laughed and looked up at her, “What’s up? Is this...special or something?” She asked. Susie suddenly swallowed her pride and opened her hand, “Wanna...wanna slow dance?” She whispered, and Noelle blushed, but put her smaller hand in Susie’s, who put her hands on Noelle’s waist. Noelle nervously rested her arms on Susie’s taller shoulders and rested her head on Susie’s chest. The two clumsily swayed, as the music kept playing.</p><p>“She took her hands onto my face and kissed me quick,<br/>
She said ‘I’ll always be your love, even if you are a prick’<br/>
We both laughed ‘till our hearts hurt, and I felt the fall of love<br/>
Was she stupid, kind, or naive? I argued all the above.”<br/>
Susie chuckled softly, and Noelle could feel her chest move with every word she spoke. “Kinda...Kinda reminds me of a question I wanted to ask you…” Susie mentioned. Noelle moved her head back and met Susie’s eyes, “What do you mean?” She asked, concerned. Susie laughed it off, trying to ignore Noelle’s beautiful, big green eyes. “I...I dunno, I guess I always wondered why you were my friend. I’m...such a jerk, sometimes. Or, I used to be. I know that. But you still liked me. Were you stupid? Probably not. Were you naive? Maybe. Were you kind? You still are. But I never knew for sure. So I just kinda assumed it was some combination of all of them.” She rambled, still avoiding her eyes. Noelle reached up and cupped Susie’s face, forcing her to meet her eyes. “Susie-” Noelle said tenderly, leaning up…</p><p>Noelle suddenly felt her hair stand on end and her nose smell something strange. She slowly moved her hands to Susie’s shoulders and noticed the light of the dance floor be interrupted. She looked over Susie and gasped, before pushing Susie away harshly, “Susie, look ou-!” She said, but couldn’t move herself in time. A bucket of reddish-pink liquid came crashing down onto Noelle as Susie landed on her back on the stage. The cold air hit Noelle hard, shivering as she realized what she was covered in. Thin, sticky fruit punch and pomegranate juice stained her white dress, and made her blonde hair a sickly pink color. Everyone else backed away, and Noelle had to move her hair like curtains to see in front of her. Snowdrake was holding the bucket in his mouth, looking shocked as they dropped it. He was dressed in a formal suit that had a bunch of legal documents pasted on its front...he was a lawsuit. “That-I mean, it wasn’t meant for- heh. Heh heh. We’re in...uh, quite the sticky….situation…” Snowdrake punned awkwardly. Noelle was humiliated, “I...I...Snowdrake...?” She asked, looking truly pitiful. Everyone seemed to notice how helpless she looked at once, and turned on Snowdrake. One person tossed a plastic cup at him, until he was pelted with other various Halloween-themed items. Kris had to be restrained by Ralsei not to practically pounce on him.</p><p>After the shock faded, Susie quickly rose to her feet, “Noelle! Oh...my God.” She said, and quickly looked Noelle over. Red punch had stained her dress through and through, and if one looked hard enough you could see the outline of Noelle’s figure, and Susie focused on her face. Noelle was shivering, and Susie noticed tears fall down her cheeks. Susie reached down and wiped them away without considering what it might’ve looked like to the outsider, “I...I didn’t mean for it to-” Susie quickly explained, but Noelle shook her head, “N-No, I just...I don’t know why I’m crying! But...heh, I...I guess I…” She couldn’t explain it. Noelle was covered in a delicious beverage by a horrible comedian in front of strangers and friends alike. She felt red in the face and refused to meet Susie’s eyes. Anyone that wasn’t hunting down Snowy was helping Noelle find her pride again. People offered her a towel, but she was too anxious and shocked to articulate her thanks as she dried her hair. But all Susie could see was her hurt expression and her tears. She felt red hot anger build up in her heart, and she jerked her head in Snowdrake's direction. He was sitting on the ground, hearing a thousand lectures at once. </p><p>Susie took off her jacket and draped it around Noelle’s cold shoulders. Noelle was flooded with warmth, and she looked up to watch Susie turn around to Snowdrake. Noelle didn’t say anything, she just felt the heat rise from the jacket to her cheeks. People’s attention turned to Susie as she walked to Snowdrake. Everyone surrounding the jokester slowly moved out of the way as Susie trudged closer. Snowdrake began to shake even harder in fear, looking up at Susie’s face. Her eyes were narrowed at him, and even Noelle began to understand why she was so frightening to everyone. Her teeth and claws shined, and you could imagine Snowy’s monster dust settling on them. Instead, however, Susie leaned down and offered a clawed hand to help him up...the crowd murmured in surprise. Snowdrake’s wing extended hesitantly, but he let Susie help him up anyway. Susie stared down at him harshly. “You owe my friend a dress, Drake.” She growled, and Snowdrake nodded quickly. Susie looked him over, “I’m sorry for being a jerk to you before. But you were just a jerk to Noelle, got it? Don’t make anyone feel like I made you feel.” The maturity of her words shocked just about everyone. Noelle was starry-eyed. “Now get out of here before I change my mind and rip your face off your skull.” She growled, and Snowdrake squawked and whimpered, scrambling to leave and running from the lake. Everyone watched him flap and flutter away, and Susie frowned, before turning to Noelle. </p><p>Noelle had wrapped the towel a party-goer had given her around her shoulders, and felt like a child watching Susie approach her. Susie looked a lot less scary in the light, “Are you okay?” She asked. Noelle nodded, struggling to speak. “...Yeah.” She whispered, and Kris was finally released by Ralsei. Kris ran and hugged Noelle, quickly giving their own sweater to help warm up Noelle. She laughed and blushed, and more people offered her warm garments. Noelle shook her head at all of them, “N-No, really, I’m fine! I just need...a shower.” She chuckled, as her waterworks finally went away. Susie scratched the back of her neck and looked at Noelle, “How about you come over to...to my place, to get cleaned up? It’s closer.” She argued. Kris and Ralsei exchanged a look and smiled at Noelle suspiciously, but she accepted, “Okay, if you say so. But, wait! Can we take a- a short detour?” She asked. Susie looked at her curiously, but nodded. “Uh, sure. If you want.” She nodded.</p><p>The two of them said their goodbyes to their friends, and Noelle wrapped Susie’s jacket around her shoulders again when she returned the towel. The two rode on the bike, and the moon had risen. Soft light lit their path, and Noelle hugged Susie even closer than before. Eventually Noelle directed Susie back to San’s store, and Susie looked perplexed, but obeyed anyway. Noelle got off the bike and took the pound cake out of the basket. She walked up the short steps to the door and rapped on it, holding the treat in her hands. She didn’t hear anything inside and no one opened the door. She sighed and knelt down, putting the cake on the floor, the tin toil surrounding it sure to keep it clean. Susie watched her curiously, “Who’s that for?” She asked. Noelle looked at her and smiled softly, “This whole angel costume was given to me by the owner of this store, for free. I don’t know why he gave it to me for free, but it was very kind of him. I wish you could meet him, he was nice.” </p><p>“Really? I heard that guy is like...a giant jerk.” Came a voice from behind Susie and Noelle. Noelle jerked her head behind her and saw the same stout skeleton approaching the shop. She smiled and laughed, “Heh, I’d have to disagree.” She said. She picked up the cake and handed it to Sans, who looked almost touched. “This looks delicious, but I can’t exactly eat. It’ll fall through my ribs, kid.” Noelle looked embarrassed, “O-Oh, I’m sorry! I can take it back and get something else if you’d like-” She said. Sans laughed and shook his skull, “I’m just messing with you. It looks very tasty, I’ll share it with my brother. Happy Halloween to you and your friend.” He said. Noelle smiled, “You too.” She replied, and Sans entered his shop, closing the door behind him. </p><p>Susie and Noelle went back on the bike, the chill starting to pick up as it grew later in the evening. Noelle absentmindedly stroked Susie’s hair with her free hand, as it was soft and smelled like cooking. Susie noticed, and felt the confidence to confess to her build. Noelle was mostly dry and she smelled like strawberries. It overwhelmed Susie’s senses, and she could barely focus on just pedalling forward. Susie bit down her pride and screeched to a halt, making Noelle recoil in surprise. Susie hopped off the bike and looked away from her. Noelle slowly got off the bike and looked at her, concerned. “Susie…?” She asked. Susie loved her voice, loved how she said her name. She sounded so put together and defenseless all at the same time. Susie whirled around and looked down at her. “You never answered my question.” She said quietly. Noelle looked confused. Susie explained without meeting her eyes, “The question. The one from the song…” She said. Noelle suddenly realized, and laughed. “Well, I think you answered it already.” She said.</p><p>Susie looked confused this time, what did she mean? “I don’t get it.” Susie admitted. The wind picked up and the two’s hair swayed, like the leaves of the autumn trees above them. Noelle smiled, “You always protect me. You know I can protect myself, but you do it anyway. I...love that. I always feel safe around you. Not to mention you’re funny, and considerate...and brave. And... pretty.” She explained timidly. Susie felt her heart soar in love. Before Noelle could process it, Susie dropped to one knee and held Noelle’s hand in her own two palms, like a proposal. Noelle was shocked, and opened her mouth to speak but Susie cut her off. “N-Noelle, I...I think I…” She could barely get the words out of her mouth. “I...I’ve known you for a year, and known OF you forever. You’re so gorgeous and sweet, so articulate and...pretty. You always seem to figure out everything and...you….you make me happy, Noelle!” She said, looking up at her from the ground. Noelle was red in the face, but her eyes truly glowed at Susie’s words. Susie tried to force it out again, “I...I think...no, I know that...that I...I want to be…” Noelle slowly knelt down too, a small, pitying smile on her face. “I want to be with you.” Noelle finished for her. Susie finally met her gaze, and before Noelle knew what had happened, Susie kissed her.</p><p>The cold breeze felt like nothing when Noelle’s kiss was so warm. Noelle’s soft hand held Susie’s cheek, and she felt like nothing could’ve made either girl more happy in that moment. The kiss felt like it lasted years rather than seconds, but Susie finally broke away to ask her, finally. Noelle smiled softly and pushed the hair out of Susie’s face. Susie took a breath and squeezed Noelle’s hand, which still lay in Susie’s grasp. “...Will you go on...a date with me? Or something? I know we h-hang out all the time, but I would like to...to do something-” Noelle giggled and Susie stopped, “What?” She asked, their romantic moment interrupted. Noelle apologized, “Sorry, I just...don’t you think we were always kinda going on ‘dates’? Me staying over at your house, attending parties together…” She said. Susie realized they had this entire time, and her face lit up, blushing. Noelle laughed even harder, “You look more embarrassed then I am!” She joked. Susie jerked her head away and mumbled something hardly insulting. Noelle touched her face again and pulled Susie’s eyes in her direction again. “How about we...just call each other girlfriends?” She asked, nervously. Susie looked at Noelle’s hair, still smelling like produce. “Okay. I like that. That way no one can hit on you and not know you’re taken.” Noelle blushed and laughed, “Oh, shut up.” She snorted. Susie also smiled, “I’m serious, I don’t want to have to pound someone for trying to jangle my Jingles.” She teased, making Noelle giggle like a schoolgirl. Susie pulled her in and kissed her again, Noelle wrapping her arms around Susie’s shoulders. The world felt at ease for the two of them, and Hometown had a new cutest couple.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Noelle had multiple people pushing makeup brushes in her face as the audience waited patiently. It had been about a day since that night, and it was also Halloween day. The play was today, and Susie and Noelle’s scene was about to be presented in mere minutes. Audience members chattered among themselves, trying to guess the plot of the show, and Noelle was taking deep breaths. Catti looked at her as she touched up Noelle’s cheeks. “So. Halloween parties.” She said. Noelle sighed dreamily. “Uh huh.” She said. Catti smirked, “So I can tell everyone you’re together?” She asked. Noelle flinched and Catti accidentally made a streak of pink up Noelle’s face. “H-How’d you know?” She whisper-yelled. Catti snickered, “You guys had your whole confession-thingy a block down from my house. I saw everything.” She said. Noelle blushed even more than her artificial blush. “Oh, jeez…” She said, as Catti wiped off the pink streak from Noelle’s face. “Besides, this is good for the play.” Noelle frowned, “How so?” She asked. Catti shrugged, “You were scared of playing the victim of the killer, right? So now you just have to imagine kissing them and you’re golden.” She said. Noelle blushed and realized what she meant, then got up, causing another streak of blush from Catti’s hand. She got frustrated, “Damn it, Noelle!” She said. Noelle looked at her and beamed, “You’re a genius, Catti! I don’t have to be scared anymore!” She realized, and started towards the stage from the back, and Catti sighed. </p><p>Noelle wiped off the blush with her sleeve, and slowly approached her cue place. The curtains were drawn, and Noelle waited for the cue. She was silent, as was demanded, but she squeaked when she felt a hand on her arm. Susie was there, dressed in a more convincing serial killer fit than last night. Noelle smiled up at her and squeezed Susie’s hand as the curtains rose…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone is upset that I worked on this instead of my other two fics....</p><p>I'm sorry!! I just needed a change of pace so bad and I kinda wrote myself into a hole. So I hope you dig this &lt;3</p><p>(Also Snowdrake bought Noelle the dress and apologized to both Susie and her)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>